1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting device for a control surface for guided ammunition, including a spindle which is driven by a drive motor, a nut being seated on the spindle, which nut incorporates a projection on its outer cylindrical circumference, with which projection there engages a shaft of the control surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A setting device of that type for a control surface is known from the disclosure of German Patent 34 42 899. In this prior art setting device for a control surface, the nut lacks an external guidance or guide element, whereby the forces acting from the control surface through the shaft of the control surface are transmitted directly to the screw threads which are present between the nut and the spindle, and must be assumed by the spindle. Consequently, this limits the degree of efficiency of the device.